In Every World I Find You
by GothLoli
Summary: If there exists a Timeline, surely there are Dimensions as well? What does that mean for us? What does that mean for the feelings we harbor?
1. Piano Songstress

**Piano Songstress**

In the blur of scotch and money, he starts to live. Half thought of thoughts of resentment toward the Mafia in which he worked in leads him to a club downtown.

He wears as slick black suit and sits down at a red leathered booth.

What starts off as lobby music evolves to the stopping of his heart

"To see you save…

To watch you grow…

Visions of love…

My only hope…

This loneliness

is worth the price…

I'll protect you with my life…"

She can be no older than how she looks. Too young. Yet the sight of her in a white cotton dress numbs him to oblivion.

"Constantly guiding despite the cost…

Hoping against fear when all is lost …

Pity not my destiny, no

My sacrifice is worth this…"

Watching her lean timidly against the grand piano behind her, he could only disagree. Nothing would ever justify her sacrifice.

"This burden…I…must bear…alone…

For many lives…

And more…

To come…

My loneliness…

Is worth…

The price…"

His heart aches for her. Her eyes are well beyond her years. Her voice a solace for someone as cursed as he.

"I'll protect you with my life…"

When he meets her after the show, because he goes straight to her, she stares at him. He knows in his heart that hers knew exactly what was going on.

Something. A force stronger then themselves. A faded memory…it told them that which they already knew.

When he took her in a hotel room next to police sirens and crack addicts, he felt only that memory.

He rejoiced in actions and words that, for some reason, another him had never said. Fantasies and dreams of that poor fellow became a living reality for the man he was now.

He knew in his head that that other him would feel an amount of shame. As for who he currently was, he had no remorse.

He already had blood in his hands and sins in his heart.

To live out something so beautiful, so desired…was all he ever wanted.

As for her, she hardly objected. She was as eager as he. That other her that might of once been, had surly dreamed also. Had surely wanted also. But something. A destiny. A story, had been in the way.

Now there was no such duty. They lost themselves in nights in each other's arms. With words that meant so much yet made no sense at all.

So he fell deeper in love…

Until one day, out of the blue, she fell in his arms.

An incurable sickness had wrecked her body.

Deja vu was not the word for what he felt. Uncontrollable misery was more suited for the task.

Their hands clasped tightly as she lay on their bed. She smiled a smile he had seen before but not in the realm he knew.

He wanted to keep her, and cherish her, and love her.

Yet, for what seemed like the millionth upon millionth time, he saw his beloved's eyes close forever. It was the first for him but the thousand digit number for another of him.

But he didn't care about the other him.

He cared about his Yeul.

In his anguish, he cursed a woman named Etro.

Days later, he too, left the earth. Shot himself through the head.

And Caius got his beloved back.


	2. Of Teachers and Students

**Of Teachers and Students…**

He is nearly thirty.

She is at least seventeen.

When he first sees her in his classroom, she is staring off into space. It's such a serious look for someone so young, whose whole life is ahead of her.

When she turns her head and looks into his eyes, he realizes something.

They're thinking the same thing.

They know each other from somewhere.

He sees her in the hallways with Noel Kriess and discovers she has a beautiful smile. That she can be happy, and that she can act like every other teenager. She isn't just someone with a vacant stare and tired eyes.

She is his best student, so when she comes to his office one day asking for help on a paper she is writing, he knows that it's just an excuse. He knows she's finally decided to talk to him about what they already know.

He knows she's taking the first step because he's to afraid to.

She knows he's afraid because another him, someone who plagues his nightmares, loses her every time before he can wake up.

But she doesn't care.

Given time she becomes his Assistance Teacher, because she suddenly wants to be a teacher who teaches the exact same subject as he does, and she's just about everywhere he is.

She spends all her free periods and lunch hour in his class room. They talk endlessly about everything but school. He feels such a deep connection that sometimes he feels the impulse to reach out and gently grab her hand.

They know people assume something is out of the ordinary in their habits. But this is the kind of school were saying something out of line can lead to such a scandal, that most keep their mouth shut.

But he knows he's treading on a thin line.

So much in fact, that things really get out of hand when he rides her home after school one afternoon.

She makes it a point to always stay late, she always manages to miss the bus, she always stretches the minutes they spend talking to each other until he just has to give her a ride.

He knows better, but he lets her do so anyway.

And even after they get in, and he's supposed to be the one in control, Caius always manages to take the longest route to her house.

Yeul's much to smart not to notice this.

They take it a step farther and exchange phone numbers one day.

Before you know it, she calls him while she's doing homework, she calls to see what he's eating for diner, reprimands him for ordering takeout for the hundredth time and tells him he should learn to cook…

Now, this could be perfectly fine. Perfectly justifiable.

Except, he starts calling her.

He calls her hours after the sun sets. He misses her voice and even though he hears how sleepy she is, he's always overjoyed that she continues to talk to him none the less.

They call each other so often after he drops her off that their cell phones are practically glued to their faces. Sometimes they stop trying to hang up altogether and do everything with a phone in their hand while the other multitasks. They literally watch the same show on TV and talk about it without having to be in the same room.

And the mountain continues to escalate.

At school, even though they can't call each other, they text as much as they breathe. Every time they're separated, their inboxes are full of messages coming to and from each other. Before he would resent the fact that she wasn't allowed in the teacher's lounge or meetings, now all he has to do is look down at his iphone and there's something from Yeul waiting to be opened.

One day she sends him something he should have refused.

I need a ride to the fair this Saturday…do u mind?

Of course he should have said no…

When do I pick you up?

But he had absolutely no plans for Saturday.

No one had asked for a date. Caius was only giving her a ride. Of course, staying with her and riding the Ferris wheel melted that excuse beautifully. Not to mention the fact they had a blast and that he made it his mission to win one stuffed animal for every booth the fair had to offer. They even went to the petting zoo and saw some Chocoboos.

To say the least, they both had a substantial amount of pictures for keepsakes.

Over time, there would always be somewhere she had to go. He would always be ready to take her. His weekends where booked with them going to the next town and doing nothing and everything. Fridays after school, Saturdays and Sundays.

And every night he would call her and drift off with the sound of her sleeping.

He can't pinpoint when it got so bad, or so good.

One day, in his classroom, he realizes that she's only a desk away from him. She's sitting right across.

He leans forward before he can stop himself.

The forbidden fruit was to delicious to describe.

Before he knows it, he slides his tongue inside hers and he's swearing that he can never get enough.

When she reaches up to tenderly touch his face, he hesitates, only because he doesn't think he can stop himself from doing something rash.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" he says.

And for one second, she looks down, as if to submit to that decision.

But the next she's the one who kisses him.

They can't make if for a week without having to be this close to each other. They constantly walk the hallways in paranoia, only to sin in the same hallways that threaten them.

He doesn't want to go another week having to be scared.

They talk, late in the night, and decide what's best for them.

He resigns at the school the very next day and tells everyone that he's moving to another state.

Three days later, Yeul runs away and no one can figure out why. After Caius had left, she had been perfectly fine. She even talked about trying to become the assistant for the new teacher.

It would be months and months and no one would even guess that somewhere, to far away to be comprehensible, they both lived, and they both loved, and they both stayed with each other.

And as selfish as their decision first appeared to be, they refused to ever be apart.


End file.
